Don't Stop the Music
by optimus prime girl
Summary: The gang decides to hit the dance floor, but Yusei doesn't want to dance. So it's up to Denali and Akiza to change his mind. Yusei X Akiza, Jack X Carly, Kalin X OC


Denali: Akiza, you like to dance right?

Akiza: Why?

Denali: Take a guess.

Akiza: You finished a story.

Denali: Yep. You're getting good at this!

Akiza: Who's in it?

Denali: Us, of course, Yusei, Jack, Carly, and Kalin.

Akiza: Kalin? This should be good. Denali does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

The song came to end as I sat down beside Akiza, the silky bow behind my neck tickling my back.

"That was a great song," I said to her with a pant.

Akiza smiled, "It was. I haven't heard that one in a while."

I smiled back to her, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It's nice to cut loose every now and then." I glanced around, "Unlike someone else we know. Where is Yusei anyway?"

Akiza giggled, "Probably hiding because he's too embarrassed to dance."

I sighed, slapping my forehead, "Knowing Yusei, that's probably the reason. Why'd he come if he wasn't going to dance?"

Akiza glanced around for the Signer too, "He said he didn't want me going alone,"

"You weren't going alone; you've been with me the entire time!" I exclaimed.

"There he is," Akiza replied standing up, "let me talk to him before you jump down his throat," Akiza said teasingly walking towards Yusei. Akiza seemed so different from when I first met her back a Duel Academy. She used to be so solitary, so quiet, so lonely. Even when I tried to get to know her I couldn't get by the wall she'd built around her heart. But when she was with Yusei, those walls crumbled. I couldn't have been happier for both of them. My friendship with Akiza only grew stronger after that. Heck, her friendship with everyone grew stronger, even with Jack, which is a very scary thought. Really Yusei was her savior; I hate to think what might have happen to Akiza if she was still with the Arcadia Movement. What would Sayer have done to her? The though made a shiver run down my spine. I glanced up and Akiza was already by my side again.

"What's his excuse?" I asked.

Akiza smiled, "He too embarrassed just like I thought."

I stood, facing her, thinking for a moment. "He just needs some persistence. And I think I got an idea."

I whispered my plan to Akiza, who smiled nodding her head. She sat down on the bench as I walked over to the DJ platform. I spoke to the DJ, telling who I was and that I would like to sing a song. The only good thing in being a rising music star is people know who you are and that lets you get away with some things. Once the song that was playing was over the DJ announced that I would be singing. Everyone stopped, staring at the platform. Staring at me. I smile, taking the microphone the DJ handed to me as I walked to the center of the platform. I noticed Akiza walking to Yusei as the music started.

_'Atta girl, Akiza'_ I thought to myself as the first part of the song started.

_Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music,_

_Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music,_

I saw Akiza leading a reluctant Yusei to the dance floor like we planned. I smiled as I continued to sing.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body movin' shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up here looking like you do_

_You're makin' staying over here impossible_

_Baby, Ima say you aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go don't_

I noticed Jack and Carly also making their way to the dance floor and started to dance. Both couples danced, I guess a more modern, up-beat tango, but they all looked great. All the other couples moved back, creating a ring in front of the platform.

_Do you know what just started?_

_I just came here to party But now we're rockin on the dance floor actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face._

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music _

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

I had to force myself to keep singing. I'd never seen Yusei dance in my entire life. He was amazing! What was he so worried about! Akiza and him moved in unison, like they were one person instead of two. And like in the song, they _were_ escaping into the music. They looked like it seemed like they were the only ones in the room.

_Baby are you read cause it's getting close_

_Don't you fell the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between use no-one has to know_

_This is a private show, oh_

_Do you know what just started?_

_I just came here to party But now we're rockin on the dance floor actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face._

Yusei spun Akiza around, the two of them continuing to dance. Akiza was smiling and my heart soared for her. Yusei could be hard-headed at times but it was all for a good reason. I notice the grin on his face too as they continued to dance.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music _

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

I looked at Jack and Carly, and like Akiza and Yusei, they looked like they were the only ones in the room. I still don't think Carly knows how much she saved Jack's heart. I'm sure Jack would have continued life never knowing what love really felt like. I mean, Mina would have still flirted with him but Jack wouldn't have shared the same feelings. Jack changed after he met Carly. I think what really made Jack realize that he loved Carly was when she died in his arms. Jack had mentioned it, but to have actual have been there, I couldn't picture it. If any of my friends, Jack, Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Leo, Luna, Kalin, if one of them died in my arms, I would probably die too.

_Please don't stop the music,_

_Please don't stop the music,_

_Please don't stop the music,_

_Please don't stop the music,_

_Please don't stop the music,_

_Please don't stop the music,_

When the song came to end, the crowd roared with approval and my friends stopped dancing and applauded my singing too. I smiled, bowing deeply as the crowd continued to roar. After everyone had broken up and went back to what they were doing did I go back to the DJ, giving him the microphone back to him. We talked for a moment and then I waved by good-bye and went to find Akiza and Yusei. I found them talking to each other. Yusei had his back to me and Akiza secretly let me know that she'd noticed me. I put my finger to my lips in a quiet sign and Akiza blinked in response, continuing to talk to Yusei.

I nudged Yusei in the shoulder with my elbow, "I didn't know you could dance so well, Yusei." I teased.

For a moment I thought Yusei had blushed, if he did, it disappeared before I was sure of it.

"She's right, Yusei," Akiza said, "I don't know why you were so worried."

"Well, I uhhh-" Yusei started but Jack cut him off.

"He didn't want to dent his pride." Jack laughed.

"Speaking of which you didn't look to bad yourself, Jack." I said calmly in Yusei's defense.

"At least I know how to have a good time," Jack teased.

I waved by hand at him, "Sure you do, Jack. Sure you do!" I stated sarcastically.

Akiza, Carly, and Yusei only laughed at my remark.

We all stood and talked for a while until we heard a voice behind us. "Am I late?" We all turned seeing the ice blue haired duelist behind us.

"Kalin!" I exclaimed, rushing over to give him a hug. After a moment I realized that the others were staring at me. I felt my cheeks heat up, realizing that I was blushing. Kalin chuckled, holding my hand, "Come on." He said, pulling me towards the dance floor. I followed without hesitation and I heard Akiza giggled from behind me.

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain__  
_

Kalin pulled me towards him, placing his other hand on my waist. I rested my free hand on his shoulder and we danced in small circles as other couples made their way onto the floor. Kalin smiled at me and I felt my heart unconsciously flutter in my chest.

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, well I'm going home_

I'm glad we weren't dancing to a fast song like Akiza and Yusei had. I liked this one, well; I liked being so close to Kalin. Why wouldn't I? When I felt like the world was falling at my feet, Kalin was there for me. I guess he didn't want me to have to suffer the same pain of being alone.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love it makes true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try_

So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old

I wrapped my arms around Kalin's neck, pulling myself against his chest. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and hold me. I didn't want to ever let go. To just have Kalin with me forever would be perfect. I didn't want to lose someone who had found their way into my heart like Alex had, only to have them leave. I remember when he had held my like this when Alex had died.

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all and then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah  
_

"This is our song." Kalin whispered in my ear. "Because your love is enough for me."

I nuzzled into his chest, into his warmth, "I know. And your love is enough for me too."

He chuckled, "I guess we complete each other then."

I smiled, "Yes. We do."

He kissed the top of my head and fell silent for a moment before he spoke again. "You look beautiful in that dress." He said quietly, but affectionately.

I looked him over, smiling slightly, "No special attire for you I see." He was in his typical pale shirt, dark pants, and his grey trench coat.

"Not really." He laughed.

_Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home_

The song came to an end and everyone began to disperse. Seeing my opportunity, I leaned up, locking my lips on Kalin's. I held myself there for a moment and Kalin hugged my lower back. I pulled back a few inches, staring into his eyes. I laughed under my breath, "God, I hope Yusei or Jack didn't see that. They'd never let me hear the end of it."

Kalin chuckled, "You? How do you think they'd treat me?"

I smiled, "You're right."

I kissed his cheek lightly, interlacing my fingers with his hand. "Speaking of which, we better go find them."

We searched through the crowd for a few minutes until we found them. The six of us chatted for a moment and then Akiza, Carly, and I went off by ourselves for a moment. Once we were out of ear shot, Carly and Akiza turned to me.

"We knew you liked Kalin, Denali, but we didn't know you liked him that much!" Carly teased.

I felt my face become pale. "You saw us?"

Akiza smiled, "You two were kissing. You were so cute!"

"Jack and Yusei didn't see did they!" I demanded, shocked.

They laughed at my reaction, "No. They had their backs to you. Just us." Carly said.

"You won't tell anyone will you!" I plead, paniced.

"Of we won't." Akiza assured me, see glared at Carly, "will we?"

Carly for once didn't look mischievous, but she nodded her head, "My lips are sealed."

"Your hands better be too." I warned, "If I see _**anything**_ in the paper on this, I _**will**_ kill you, Carly." I said darkly.

"Geez, lighten up will ya." Carly responded, "I'm not gonna destroy your personal life, I'm your friend."

I sighed, "Sorry."

Akiza giggled, "Well, we better go find our guys."

Denali: He, he. That was fun.

Akiza: *giggles* I didn't know you like Kalin.

Denali: Everyone else was taken. You got the hot guy!

Akiza: Poor you. *laughs*

Denali: Besides, you and Yusei look better together anyway.

Akiza: Awww, thanks!

Denali: No prob. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Just don't tell Kalin! ^_^

Songs: Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna

Home by Daughtry


End file.
